Harriet Potter: Witch of the Leaf
by Spidey108
Summary: Raised for five years in the Leaf, Harriet trained to be a great Shinobi, will she make it or will she be one of the unlucky ones to die at a young age? And what is with the abilities that she has where no other Shinobi's have them? Rated T for now. It has a Female Harry and I'm not going to be doing any bashing in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Life of a Shinobi In-Training

**Sorry for the wait on any of my stories, I've been stuck on Amity's Dark Phantom's first chapter for awhile now.**

** That and a storm took out my familie's back fence two months ago and we finally got the materials to build a new one.**

** Along with work being more demanding, you can tell that I've been busy.**

** But while I was going through my stuff on my computer I found this story that I typed sometime in February and forgot about so I decided to post it.**

_**Chapter 01: Life of a Shinobi In-Training**_

"Hari-Chan, wake up!" A ten year old girl with black hair groaned as she gently pushed a hand away from her shoulder. "Hari-Chan!" The voice persisted causing the girl's green eyes to flutter open as she gave a half-hearted glare to a blonde eleven year old with cerulean blue eyes who was grinning as the whisker birthmarks on his face stretched with the grin.

"Naruto." Harriet said with a warning edge in her tone before checking her internal clock. "It's four in the morning, go back to sleep."

"But I'm bored." Naruto Uzumaki protested with a grin.

"... How did you even get in here anyways?" Harriet asked with an annoyed expression as she yawned brushing her front bangs out of her eyes to show a small scar that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. "I thought I locked the door."

"You did." Naruto stuck his tongue out. "We're training to be Ninja's remember?"

Rolling her eyes, Harriet couldn't help the giggle that escaped at how he explained that . "I suppose I should be used to it by now considering we live in the same apartment."

Naruto's grin got bigger as he laughed.

Giving a smile, Harriet got up as she remembered how her life used to be before coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

A five year old Harriet Lily Potter shivered as a small blanket covered her body while she sat on a bed.

It was the nearly summer but it may as well have been winter to her.

She is not a normal little girl, anyone could say that but it's not her fault… It was never her fault.

Harriet was made out to be a pariah, because of the Dursley's.

The Dursley's were her family. Her Uncle Vernon, an extremely round man with no neck whatsoever that always wore a business suit to work at Grunnings, a company for drills.

He never liked her, heck the only thing he does whenever he does interact with her is belittle her and say that she has no talent and is a good for nothing freak.

It got to a point to where Harriet believed that she was a freak as well, after all, what kind of normal person can set things on fire without touching it, or turn an English teacher's hair blue by just looking at it? There was also the time where she ended up on the school roof when she was on the ground a second ago.

Then there was her Aunt Petunia, a shrill, skinny woman with enough of a neck for both her and Vernon, she hated Harriet with a passion calling her girl. The only reason Harriet even knew her name was because they had to give it for school.

Petunia was the sort of woman to spy on others and she was a big gossiper who would use any information she got proudly, sometimes destroying whole lives because of it.

Finally there was her cousin Dudley Dursley, who took after his father in weight, but he put Vernon to shame… Heck, he could put a baby Killer Whale to shame.

Trained from birth to hate her, Dudley became a constant tormentor in Harriet's life by bullying her in the school, while having the teachers wrapped around his fat, pudgy fingers, and anyone who tried to befriend Harriet was bullied without mercy, and it got to the point to where she was avoided like she had the plague.

Harriet always dreamed that someone would take her away from this life and treat her like family, because she got to see how happy other children were with their parents and that was something that she envied.

But her parents were dead… The only thing Petunia would say was that they died in a Car Crash due to being drunk and that was where she got her scar from.

"Achoo!" Harriet sneezed as she wrapped the thin blanket more tightly around herself.

"**KEEP IT DOWN YOU LITTLE FREAK!**" Her Uncle Vernon shouted from Upstairs as dust fell from the ceiling along with the spiders.

Harriet sighed as she gently pulled a spider out of her hair, she didn't mind them as much as other six year olds would.

Especially since they were always in her room.

That's the thing about having a room in the cupboard underneath the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

"Hari-Chan?" Harriet was brought out of her memories as she looked to see Naruto giving her a weird look. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Harriet faked a smile. '_No good in thinking about the past, I have a good life now._'

Naruto still looked a bit suspicious before grinning. "Hey, you want to train a bit later?"

"What is it with you and training?" Harriet asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm still feeling the effects of yesterday."

"I love to train." Naruto protested still grinning. "Plus it'll help for graduation this year."

Harriet gave a nod. "So you're going to be serious this year?" She asked because he took the Graduation Exam twice.

The first time he failed purposely because he wanted to see how it was done.

The second time it was because he wanted to graduate with Harriet who was going for her try this next year.

"Of course." Naruto gave a nod. "And I've been working on those Chakra Control Exercises you found, I have it in the bag this year."

"Just as I do." Harriet said with her own grin.

From how often they've practiced, both Harriet and Naruto could easily be Rookie and Kunoichi of the Year, but they downplayed what they we're capable of to not draw suspicion.

After all being underestimated is a good goal of deception for any worthwhile Ninja.

"But it's going to be too long." Naruto switched from excitement to annoyance quickly as he sat back with his arms crossed. "Two months."

Harriet giggled at him causing the Uzumaki boy to scowl a bit. "It'll be here before you know it." She promised.

"I know that." Naruto muttered before Harriet stood up.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath and get ready for school." Harriet said walking away and Naruto opened his mouth. "Seperately this time!"

_**(Authors Note: No it's not anything sexual, some kids do take baths together... Get your minds out of the gutter you pervs!)**_

"Aw." Naruto whined. "But we always took baths together."

"Yeah when we were younger." Harriet chided him with a smile at his face. "You're eleven and I'll be eleven in nine months."

Naruto pouted. "Please?"

"No." Harriet wasn't going to budge on this one.

Two minutes later they were both in the bath as bubbles swam around them.

"I can't believe I caved." Harriet muttered as Naruto laughed.

"It's just a bath." Naruto responded before splashing Harriet with water causing her to narrow her eyes.

"Oh no you didn't!" Harriet splashed him back as their laughter echoed through the apartment.

But as they were splashing each other, Harriet's mind fell back to her old life.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

"Don't burn it." Petunia Dursley ordered as Harriet was cooking bacon on a stove.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harriet said in a low voice as she was moving the bacon on the pan.

"Well, hurry up then." Vernon Dursley said as he read the paper. "And where's my coffee?"

"I'll have it ready in a second, Uncle Vernon."

Harriet actually loved to cook, but the fact that she was forced to do it after awhile was a killjoy for her.

Thundering footsteps showed Dudley walking in yawning.

"There you are little tyke." Vernon greeted. "How are you today?"

"Lousy." Dudley said before grinning. "Harriet woke me up with her sneeze."

Truthfully he was already awake playing his Playstation, but he loved to get his cousin in trouble.

Harriet glared at the bacon since she couldn't exactly glare at Dudley without making it worse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

Harriet smiled as they were now dressed for school.

Harriet wore a dark violet sleeveless shirt with a dark armband on her right arm and black pants with a Kunai Holster on her left leg.

Her hands were bandaged to cover the torn skin she received from training.

Naruto was wearing a dark orange jacket with a black shirt and dark orange pants along with a pair of green goggles keeping his bangs out of his hair.

"I wonder how today will go?" Naruto questioned as they walked through the streets as people glared in their direction.

"I'm wondering when these people will stop glaring at you." Harriet answered glaring back at them.

"Forget them, Hari-Chan." Naruto waved off with a grin. "I'll become Hokage and show them that I'm going to be great."

"How you can be happy despite this, I'll never understand." Harriet told him, but she had a smile on her face. "So you want to tell me why you wanted to leave an hour early?"

Naruto's grin got feral. "To set up our next prank."

In a second, Harriet mirrored his grin. "So who's our lucky vict-I mean volunteer?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Iruka-Sensei."

"Again?"

"He's the only one who won't hate me for it." Naruto answered causing Harriet to laugh.

"True."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iruka Umino, a young Chunin with a scar across his nose and his brown hair pulled back, frowned as he entered a classroom to find Naruto and Harriet sitting quietly as the other students were talking.

Don't get him wrong, he always liked the two, but seeing them sitting down like nothing was happening made him suspect that they pranked someone recently.

'_Whoever it is I feel sorry for them._' Iruka thought as he began to call roll.

"Aburame Shino." Iruka called out.

A stoic boy wearing sunglasses and a long jacket that covered the half of his face the only defining trait he had was short brunette hair, gave nod. "Here."

Akamichi Choji?"

"Here." A big boned boy with light brown hair and red swirl on his cheeks, said with a mouthful of chips as he stuffed more in.

"Haruno Sakura?"

A pink haired girl with an unusually big forehead wearing a pink dress gave a smile. "Here."

"Hyugga Hinata." Iruka said sitting back down as the list went on.

"H-Here." A pale, shy girl stuttered looking a bit red in the face as she poked her fingers together her short hair barely covering her pupiless eyes as she occasionally sneaked glances back at Naruto.

Chuckling at her obvious crush on Naruto, Iruka continued. "Inuzuka Kiba?"

"What up?" A brash looking kid in a grey hoodie with red tribal markings on his cheeks grinned as his canines showed. "And Akamaru is here too."

"Arf!" A small white dog that sat on his head barked in response as well.

"Can't forget him." Iruka said absentmindely before continuing. "Nara Shikamaru?"

"..."

"Shikamaru?" Iruka looked around before his eye twitched.

"... Zzz." A boy with dark hair in the shape of a pineapple snored before Iruka picked up a piece of chalk and threw it with pinpoint accuracy at the boy's forehead.

Blinking as he looked up, the boy yawned.

"Troublesome." He muttered before laying back down.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka continued. "Potter Harriet?"

"Hai!" Harriet gave a wave with a grin. "Morning Onii-San!"

Iruka paused, Harriet rarely called him that unless she was trying to avoid trouble.

But he shook his head to continue on the roll call.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"... Hn." A boy with dark hair in the shape of a duck butt grunted as his fingers were laced together while he wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on the back and white shorts.

A lot of the girls except for Harriet and Hinata sighed in happiness at seeing him.

Feeling a sweat-drop, Iruka coughed. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto gave a nod, not saying a word which irked some of the fan girls.

"Baka, stop acting so cool!" Sakura said loudly causing anyone near her to rub their ears painfully.

"Why don't you shut it, Pinky!" Harriet called out, not liking her one bit.

"What did you say Scar?" Sakura screeched.

Now Harriet was glaring because of her lightning bolt scar, people made fun of her.

"Want me to come over there?" Harriet threatened.

"Whoo! Cat Fight!" Kiba shouted causing both girls to glare at him.

Naruto gave a sigh.

A long time ago he actually had a small crush on Sakura, but that changed with how much of a jerk she was.

"**ENOUGH!**" Iruka shouted using a jutsu he made up that caused his head to expand to a huge size, cowing the kids into silence before he continued. "Yamanaka Ino?"

"Here." A blonde girl wearing a purple dress with bandages covering her legs and arms as her hair was pulled into a ponytail. "But I agree with forehead, Naruto-Baka needs to stop acting cool unlike Sasuke-Kun."

"Like I want to act like the Emo-King there." Naruto scoffed causing all the girls to glare at him while Harriet busted out laughing.

Kiba joined in and Choji choked a bit on his chips.

Even Shino was trying very hard to not have his shoulders shake, although there was the occassional twitch.

"Plus Naruto is more skilled than him." Harriet said with a smile and Naruto grinned knowing what was coming.

"Tch, as if." Sakura said.

Sasuke just turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow wondering how the dobe was more skilled than him.

Shikamaru who was sleeping, brought his head up. "Naruto outruns ANBU's and Jounin's on a daily basis after a prank." He said in a bored tone causing everyone to look at him in shock that a Nara was attributing to a conversation. "The only person to catch him was Iruka-Sensei here and that was because he lets him."

"It's a fluke-." Sakura tried to say when Iruka slammed his hand on his desk.

"Naruto has shown an incredible skill in stealth hell even while wearing a neon orange jumpsuit at one point." Iruka said causing everyone but Harriet to look at him in disbelief.

'_Thank Kami I got him to get rid of it._' Harriet sighed in relief.

"He has caused trouble as a form of training that seemed more effective than what it is you Kunoichi in-training do." Iruka said stopping the arguement completely. "Now enough Chit-Chat." He said sitting down.

Then he opened his desk only for a small explosion to go off as smoke poured out of it, covering the teacher.

Every student looked forward as Iruka was now covered from head to toe in pink paint, his eye twitching as all of them laughed.

'_So I was the target?_' Iruka thought in annoyance.

"**NARUTO! HARRIET!**"

"We didn't do it." Naruto denied with Harriet nodding.

"We would never prank you Onii-San."

Iruka frowned as they kept a good poker face up, he knew that he couldn't do anything without proof that it was them.

Even if he knew.

Taking a deep breath, Iruka began the lesson.

But while the lesson was going on, Harriet was again lost in memories, finding it surprising that her old school was so different.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

Harriet slowly moved through the school hallway as people avoided her like the plague, wanting to avoid being bullied by her whale of a cousin.

She had a book on Japanese in her hands.

At first she didn't understand the symbols before she felt a pull in her stomach and after feeling light-headed she found she could read Japanese as easily as English.

As she was walking, something heavy bumped into her causing her to drop her books.

"Oops." Dudley said with a stupid smile as he kicked the books away, scattering paper. "Sorry Potter."

Harriet glared at him feeling so much anger that she had bottled up erupt, it was hard to tell what happened next as she felt another pull in her stomach.

The locker doors burst open as books flew out, some of them nailing Dudley as he was knocked over.

Blinking in surprise at what happened, it stopped as Dudley was looking scared at Harriet. "I'm telling Dad you did that, freak!"

"B-But I didn't-." Harriet tried to say but Dudley ran off leaving her looking at the lockers. '_How did I do that?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

Harriet frowned, she still didn't know how she did that.

Looking over, she felt guilty because Naruto doesn't know what happened in her life before coming here.

But she didn't want anyone to know.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to pay attention to the lesson.

The class passed by slowly as she was now outside eating some lunch with Naruto.

"I can't believe we got away with it." Naruto chuckled after making sure that Iruka wasn't listening in.

Harriet gave a smile at her friend. "Well you are the Prankster King and sorry but that was kind of a weak one."

Naruto gave her a look before agreeing half-heartedly. "Yeah, but what can we do to make it better-?" Then he grinned as an idea struck him.

"What is it?" Harriet pestered curiously as he began to whisper in her ear and her smile grew as each word was said.

"Brilliant." Harriet said with a grin, especially since Naruto said they would pull it off on the day before graduation.

Naruto grinned before frowning a bit as he noticed Sasuke Uchiha sitting nearby. "Sasuke." He muttered.

Giving a sigh, Harriet shook her head. "He's not bothering anyone at the moment, Naruto."

"But Hari-Chan, he's always a jerk." Naruto protested remembering the one time he offered to be friends with Sasuke only for the guy to practically spit on the offer. "The only temptation for Rookie of the Year is to knock that smug smile off his face."

Harriet gave a shrug. "Well we won't have to deal with him much after the Academy." She said to him as Naruto got back to eating his ramen. "Plus I think it would be sweeter to kick his ass after graduating am I right?"

Blinking at that, Naruto gave a grin. "Oh that will be sweet, dattebayo!"

"That it will." Harriet agreed with a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harriet gritted her teeth in pain as she hit the floor before shaking her head as she gave a small glare to Naruto.

"You give?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh it's on." Harriet said shaking a fist at him as she pulled herself back up.

Naruto laughed. "Bring it, Hari-Chan."

Harriet came in with a leg sweep that Naruto jumped over before he went to deliver a punch.

Holding up her arms, Harriet blocked the punch before using Naruto's momentum to toss him at a tree, but Naruto planted his feet on the tree and kicked off of it before doing a spin kick that Harriet ducked.

Landing on his feet, Naruto turned to be surprised as Harriet was already going for a punch but he grabbed the arm and went to slam her down into the ground, only for Harriet to use her free arm to slam into his foot, knocking him off balance.

Breaking apart, they were a good six feet away from each other panting as sweat dripped off their faces.

They've been sparring for a good hour since school ended.

"You tired, Hari-Chan?" Naruto asked showing a little concern since Harriet didn't have as good of stamina as he did.

Harriet frowned knowing why he asked. "Just because you have the Stamina of the Gods doesn't mean I can't win."

"True." Naruto conceded with a laugh. "But it does help a lot."

Giving a grin, Harriet came at Naruto again.

Another twenty minutes passed before Harriet was on the ground in exhaustion while Naruto was still standing, only panting.

"You overdid it." Naruto observed and Harriet gave him a look.

"I hate your stamina." Harriet muttered darkly.

"Haters gonna hate." Naruto quipped causing Harriet to snort before he helped her up with one arm around his neck as they headed towards the apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ramen again?" Harriet shook her head.

"What do you have against Ramen Hari-Chan?" Naruto asked practically inhaling the noodles he had.

Harriet just stared. "I think you may have a religious devotion to it." She deadpanned.

Naruto gave a shrug. "Maybe I'll start a church of ramen?" He joked.

"Is it sad I can actually see you doing that?" Harriet asked causing Naruto to nearly fall out of his seat.

"So mean." Naruto said with Anime Tears.

Harriet smirked before she began eating her bowl as she thought back to the moment she got here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Five Years Ago-**_

Harriet cried as she was locked in her cupboard with the threat of no food for a week after Dudley told Vernon what happened.

The man had a tight grip on her arm as he began yelling at her and if it was any tighter, her arm would be broken.

It already had a big bruise on it.

'_I just want to go._' Harriet quietly sobbed. '_I don't want to be here, I want to be somewhere else, anywhere else._'

As she was crying, Harriet paused as she felt the same pull in her gut that she felt when the craziness at school happened and with a loud crack, she disappeared.

A few moments later, Vernon opened the door to shout at her for making a loud noise only to blink because she was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With another loud crack, Harriet landed against a dumpster in pain as she unsteadily stood up, feeling sick to her stomach.

'_W-What just happened?_'

Looking around, Harriet stopped because she was in a place she didn't recognize.

"Hi!"

Harriet spun around in fear as she hid behind the dumpster only to see a six year old Naruto who wore some torn clothing.

Naruto looked a bit sad at someone hiding.

He's been trying to make a friend for a while but everyone he approached glared at him in hatred.

But when he looked at Harriet he only saw some fear, not hatred.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked curiously. "I heard a loud noise and when I came to see what it was I saw you, did you break anything?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Harriet shook her head.

"That's good, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto introduced with a smile. "The Next Hokage!"

Seeing as how Naruto was yelling at her or anything that the Dursleys did, Harriet spoke up. "Harriet Potter."

"Potter is your first name?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"W-what?" Harriet asked forgetting her nervousness for a second. "No, Harriet is."

"Then why did you introduce yourself backwards?" Naruto asked with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

Harriet smiled at what was to be one of her greatest memories as Naruto was still inhaling his Ramen.

It was the day she met her best friend and the day she got away from the Dursley's.

She may not know how it happened.

But it was the best thing in her life that did.

"Aren't you eating Hari-Chan?" Naruto asked pausing from inhaling his Ramen.

Harriet gave a giggle. "I am."

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright first thing's first.**

** I know I'm going to get an angry review about implying abuse that was never shown in the Harry Potter Books.**

** Well here's my answer.**

** They locked her in a cupboard.**

** That's abuse right there!**

** Emotional, Physical it was all kinds of abuse for her.**

** As more chapters come out I'll show more flashbacks showing how Naruto and Harriet became close friends and how Harriet broke out of her nervousness.**

** So please review and Spidey is signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

_**Chapter 02: Graduation**_

"So what do you want to do?" A six year old Naruto asked Harriet after speaking to her for a bit. "Do you like Ramen?"

"W-What's Ramen?" Harriet asked.

It got quiet as Naruto looked at her in horror.

"**WHAT'S RAMEN?!**" He shouted making Harriet squeak a bit. "How can you not know? It's the food of the Gods, Dattebayo!"

Harriet looked down her face red. "I just haven't heard of it." She said meekly.

Thinking for a bit, Naruto gave a smile. "Then come on, we're going to give you an introduction to Ramen!"

"Wha?" Harriet asked before Naruto grabbed her arm and took off as she nearly tripped a few times.

"I'm telling you, eating Ramen is the best feeling in the world." Naruto said as a stand called Ichiraku's came within sight. "Old Man Teuchi is very nice."

"I-I don't want to intrude." Harriet stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering?" Naruto asked curiously as they walked in before he smirked. "Oi, Old Man!"

Harriet looked at Naruto in horror, thinking they were going to be kicked out.

"What was that Gaki?" Teuchi, a man in his fifties with grey hair wearing a chef outfit said as he stirred some noodles.

They just stared at each other, before Naruto grinned. "Miso Ramen please! Some for Hariett as well."

Teuchi chuckled. "Sure thing." He said happy that his number one customer might have found a friend.

Looking surprised, Harriet sat down at the stand.

"So Harriet, why were you in the alley?" Naruto asked curiously as they waited for the Ramen to cook.

"... I-I don't k-know." Harriet answered as Naruto looked a little confused by the stuttering.

"Alright, back to my last question, why are you stuttering?"

Harriet looked down in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, I-I don't have much p-practice speaking t-to people." She explained with a red face.

They were interrupted by the bowls being placed in front of them.

"Well let's eat." Naruto had a grin as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

Harriet looked confused by that as she couldn't find a fork.

At seeing Naruto using the chopsticks expertly, Harriet grabbed a pair and tried to use them to eat, but she kept dropping the noodles.

Stopping from eating, Naruto gave Harriet a curious glance. "You hold them like this." He explained showing how he was holding his chopsticks.

Concentrating, Harriet held them the same way before managing to pick a noodle up and she ate it tenderly.

"So how was it?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"G-Good." Harriet said with a small smile.

"I told you it was good." Naruto got back to devouring his bowl while Harriet began to eat hers as well at a bit more slow pace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

Harriet yawned as she woke up around five in the morning and she stretched before seeing her door open.

"Naruto?" Harriet muttered walking to the door to see him dressed with a bunch of paint buckets.

"You're just in time, Hari-Chan." Naruto said with a grin. "Remember that prank I told you?"

Harriet looked confused before she thought about it with her brain still half-asleep.

Then her eyes widened. "That's today?!"

"Yeah, so get dressed-!" Naruto began only for Harriet's door to close and two minutes later she came out ready for the prank.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you just draw poop?" Harriet asked as they were defacing the Hokage Monument which showed the faces of the four Hokage's on the mountain.

"Hell yeah I did." Naruto admitted shameless with a grin. "What about you?"

Harriet smirked as she drew nose bleeds on the Sandaime Hokage as well as eyeliners. "Oh nothing, you want to paint a black eye on the Yondaime?"

"Why of course." Naruto replied cheekily.

This was by far the biggest prank they've pulled over the years and so far nobody has caught them.

It was the reason they were wearing bright orange, because the sun was rising over the village and the orange helps them blend in while the paint was hidden by the morning light.

Although when the sun goes higher in a few minutes, everyone will notice their handywor-.

"**NARUTO! HARRIET!**"

They both looked down to see quite a few Anbu's heading for them.

"Time to go." Naruto said with a smirk as they took off running, still wearing bright orange. "**GIVE IT UP!**"

"**YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US!**" Harriet shouted back as they narrowly avoided being grabbed.

"**YOU TWO HAVE DONE IT THIS TIME!**"

As they were running, Harriet pulled out some shurikens and threw them with pinpoint accuracy at the tripwires, causing the garbage cans they set up to fly forward, showering the Anbu's with garbage.

"Nice job taking the trash out." Naruto joked.

"I try." Harriet said as they jumped down to the street before disappearing as the other Anbu's jumped after them.

Seconds after the Anbu's left, part of the fence was shown to be paper that fell over to reveal Naruto and Harriet.

"What a bunch of lightweights." Naruto laughed.

Harriet agreed. "They must be new Anbu's.

"Well we totally showed them-."

Naruto was interrupted by a pair of hands that grabbed both pranksters by their shirts and they were lifted up to show an irked Iruka.

"Onii-San." Harriet grinned nervously. "W-What a surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked laughing.

"No, what are you two doing here?" Iruka asked with a look. "You're supposed to be in class."

Harriet chuckled before sighing. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

Iruka gave a nod. "Big time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harriet and Naruto were tied up as they were in their seats.

"You two know better." Iruka was lecturing them in front of the whole class. "This is no time to be goofing off especially with the final exam tomorrow."

As he was talking, Harriet smirked. "Worth it?"

"Totally." Naruto agreed. "Ramen later?"

Harriet thought about it before nodding. "Of course."

"Yes." Naruto grinned widely.

Iruka finally noticed that they weren't paying him the slightest bit of attention. "**AT LEAST LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU TWO!**"

"Hm?" Both kids looked at him in confusion causing Iruka's eye to twitch.

Then he smirked. "Alright thanks to you two we'll be doing a review of the Henge Test."

Now the whole class was glaring at the two pranksters, not that they cared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This sucks." Naruto muttered after class as he and Harriet were now cleaning the paint off the Monument. "A whole day wasted."

"Still worth it." Harriet said as she was scrubbing the Yondaime's head before frowning as she saw a small resemblance with Naruto in the facial structure, but she shook her head. "At least we made sure the paint was easy to remove."

Naruto gave a nod. "Hell yeah, otherwise we would be stuck here for hours."

Hearing their conversation, Iruka sighed. "Hey." He said causing them to look up. "If you hurry up I'll treat you two to Ramen tonight?"

Naruto had a wide grin while Harriet sighed in relief that their money won't go to waste while feeling sorry for Iruka.

"Deal!" Naruto chirped as he got into a frenzy of cleaning while Harriet took her time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was night time when they finished and got to Ichiraku's and Teuchi was chuckling as he heard about their prank, proclaiming their first bowl on the house.

"Why?" Iruka asked as they were eating. "Why would you two do that to the Hokage's Faces? I mean you do know who the Hokage are right?"

"Of course we do." Naruto said with a nod.

Harriet grinned. "That's why we did it."

Iruka just looked more confused.

"It's because I'm going to be Hokage." Naruto explained holding his chopsticks dramatically. "The best one that there was. That was the beginning of my dream."

"Well you have to graduate first." Iruka said with a smirk considering he's heard a lot of claims like that, but Naruto has shown a lot of determination.

"Oh we will." Naruto grinned.

"So since Naruto wants to be Hokage, what do you want to do Harriet?" Iruka asked looking at the raven haired girl who frowned in thought.

"..." '_What do I want to do?_'

"Hari-Chan?" Naruto asked wanting to know as well because whenever they talked about what they train for, Naruto only talks about his dreams, whenever he asks what hers is something always happened to interrupt.

"Well... I don't know." Harriet said sheepishly as both of them looked at her in surprise. "I guess to get strong for now."

"That's it?" Iruka asked curiously.

Harriet nodded before snapping her fingers. "To show that not all Kunoichi's will be _Fan-Girls._" She said 'Fan-Girls' in disgust. "I want to be strong like Senja Tsunade the Slug Princess!"

"Hey maybe you'll be a new Sannin?" Naruto suggested jokingly.

"That sounds like some nice goals you two have." Iruka said with a smile at how these two grew up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harriet was tossing and turning in her sleep that night.

At first she was having trouble falling asleep.

Naruto said that the Genin Exams were actually pretty easy, considering how he failed purposely.

But it didn't do anything to calm her nerves.

And that was before the nightmare came.

Or as it felt like to her.

A memory.

_**-Nightmare-**_

_A one year old Harriet giggled as she was being carried by a faceless woman with red hair while a faceless man with black hair said some words she didn't understand._

_ But he was twirling a small stick in the air as some sparks came out causing Harriet to laugh and clap her small hands._

_ The woman cooed as she rocked the baby in her arms as Harriet gently pulled on her hair in wonder._

_ The atmosphere changed when a shrill noise went through the air and the man looked out the window before paling in horror as he said words that she understood._

_ "He's here!" He said pushing the woman towards the stairs. "Go, I'll hold him off!"_

_ But when he ran out he forgot the stick he was using as a bang knocked the front door off its hinges._

_ The woman locked the door to Harriet's room as she placed the baby in her crib before clasping her hands and muttering as some glyphs on her crib began to glow and she heard footsteps._

_ Looking down sadly at the baby, the woman kissed her forehead. "Stay safe." She whispered before the door was blast open as a man in a dark cloak came in._

_ "Step aside." He said in a dark voice._

_ "No." The woman got in front of Harriet who watched in curiosity at what was happening. "Not Harriet!"_

_ "I won't ask again!"_

_ "Go to hell!" The woman spat at him._

_ "... Very well." The man waved a stick and said some words as a flash of green light shot out._

_ As the light hit the woman she dropped lifelessly to the ground and the man approached the crib as Harriet began to cry._

_ The man chuckled as he saw the baby. "Such a small thing." He said raising his stick. "Avada Kadavra!"_

_**-End Nightmare-**_

Harriet's eyes snapped open as she shot up breathing hard with sweat dripping on her.

"Avada Kadavra?" Harriet muttered feeling some form of pain on her scar. "What in the name of Kami was that?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Harriet checked her internal clock to see that it was four in the morning and she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that.

Getting up, Harriet put some fresh clothes on and walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

There was no way she was eating Ramen for breakfast and she vows to break Naruto out of that addiction.

Plus nobody is forcing her to cook, so it'll be more enjoyable.

And it'll get her mind off of the weird dream she had.

Fifteen minutes later, the air is filled with the smell of different foods as eggs were cooked and waffles made.

But as bacon was put on the pan, Naruto stumbled out of his room.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a yawn.

"Making breakfast." Harriet answered. "Grab a plate."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was my turn to make breakfast."

"When you learn more than Instant Ramen I'll allow that." Harriet deadpanned as Naruto looked innocent. "Now shut up and grab a plate otherwise you won't have enough energy for the exam."

It was silent before the words registered in Naruto's head. "Kuso! I forgot that was today!"

"You did?" Harriet asked as Naruto was piling food on a plate. "But you were excited about it yesterday."

"That's because I'm still half-asleep." Naruto protested while Harriet grabbed herself a plate and Naruto was pouring two glasses of Orange Juice. "Oh man this is great!"

"Better than Ramen?" Harriet tried but she frowned as Naruto paused in thought. "Are you actually thinking on it?!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

But as they finished up they were about to leave before Naruto frowned.

Seeing what he was frowning at, Harriet sighed. "It's just a door."

"Hari-Chan we're going to be Shinobi's." Naruto said looking at Harriet like she was crazy. "Shinobi's don't use doors!"

"It's not going to kill you." Harriet said walking out the door.

"... Fuck doors." Naruto muttered as he went out the window.

"Really?" Harriet asked with an amused expression as she was waiting for him to catch up.

"What can I say?" Naruto asked with a shrug.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The class was packed as they both got there and they were sitting before Iruka along with a white haired Chunin named Mizuki walked in.

Harriet frowned as she notice Mizuki give Naruto a glare although his smile was quick to hide it.

'_Idiot._' She thought as Iruka spoke up.

"Alright, today you take the Genin Exams starting with the written exams." Iruka said as Mizuki was passing the papers out. "When you finish them we'll move onto the weapons portion."

Harriet looked through her paper as it was passed out.

Giving a sigh, Harriet got to work and she barely finished in time for the papers to be picked up.

"That was torture." Harriet muttered as she and Naruto went outside for the next portion.

"Try sitting for two hourse with my stamina." Naruto said with his eyes twitching. "It was madness!"

Harriet giggled at imagining that. "No thanks."

With that they waited as the other students were going at it in alphabetical order.

"So do you think we'll end up on the same Genin Team when we pass?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I hope so." Harriet had a grin. "We work together pretty well already."

"But even if we don't end up on the same team, we're still going to work towards our dreams." Naruto said mirroring her grin.

"Of course." Harriet chirped when her name was called.

"Knock them dead." Naruto said as Harriet walked forward and was given the Kunai's.

Smirking, Harriet held the Kunai in a certain way before throwing them with pinpoint accuracy.

She used to stink at weaponry but she trained like there was no tomorrow along with Naruto.

"Nice job." Iruka congratulated her as Harriet's grin got bigger.

"It was a lucky shot." Sakura scoffed making Harriet roll her eyes since Sakura actually holds the title for Kunoichi of the Year with her studies of Genjutsu.

But her weapons score was horrible, even by fan-girl standards.

A few more students showed their skills before Naruto was called but as Mizuki handed Naruto the Kunai's, Naruto frowned as he tested the weight and resisted the urge to glare at a smirking Mizuki.

'_Don't tell me._' Harriet thought before Naruto threw them with more force than he should've and made the bulls-eye causing Mizuki to grit his teeth.

"Alright." Iruka said after Ino went last somehow getting a worse score than Sakura. "Now time for the Ninjutsu."

As they all headed inside, Harriet was last as she picked up the Kunai's that Naruto threw to see that they weighed more than they should've.

'_What the hell is up with Mizuki-Teme?_' Harriet thought in confusion as she put it back down to catch up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harriet was nervous as she was called in.

"Alright Harriet, just do the Henge, Bushin and Kawarimi Jutsu." Iruka said as he was sitting down with the testing papers out.

Giving a nod, Harriet did the hand signs. "Henge!"

In a puff of smoke she was replaced by the Sandaime Hokage himself with the pipe and everything.

"Good job." Iruka congratulated.

Mizuki gave a nod. "Really looks like him." He admitted.

Releasing the Henge, Harriet did some other handsigns. "Bushin."

Two clones appeared.

Harriet mentally gave a sigh of relief because she had trouble with Bushins like how Naruto used to.

"Normally people make three but two is passable." Iruka commented. "Now the Kawarimi."

Harriet smirked and the did hand signs.

In a puff of smoke Mizuki's chair appeared where she was as the Chunin fell while Harriet was sitting on top of a bookshelf.

"Sorry Mizuki-Sensei, I thought you would've had a better reaction timing." Harriet said innocently even as Mizuki saw through it.

Iruka coughed to hide some laughter. "Well not what I was expecting but it's a Kawarimi, so congratulations Harriet."

Harriet had a grin as she was handed the hitai-ate and she ran out to see Naruto waiting.

On seeing the hitai-ate, Naruto had a grin. "Congrats Hari-Chan!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. "I'll be getting mine soon as well."

"Well of course." Harriet said as she went to tie it around her head before stopping.

"Hari-Chan?" Naruto looked a little concerned at how she stopped.

"I just don't know if I should cover my scar up or not." Harriet admitted.

Naruto thought about it. "Hey you still haven't told me how you got that scar in the first place."

"I don't remember." Harriet said with a shrug.

"Well, if you don't want to cover your scar up, some Shinobi's wear them around their necks." Naruto suggested as his name was called. "It does stop decapitation or anyone from tearing your throat out."

"That's good enough motivation for me." Harriet said tying it around her neck right above her collarbone. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Naruto said as Harriet crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

It felt like hours before Naruto came out with his own hitai-ate. "Haha, we're Shinobi's Hari-Chan!" He said excitedly.

Harriet grinned. "Was there any doubt?"

"Of course not." Naruto said with a nod. "And I'll be Hokage soon."

"Hopefully not too soon." Harriet said with a giggle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harriet was at home in the apartment as Naruto disappeared a bit after the Graduation Ceremony and when he came back he didn't say much besides wanting to do a few errands that night.

'_He's taking way too long._' Harriet thought in worry before the door opened to show a scruffed up looking Naruto entering looking tired and-.

He looked sad.

"Naruto?" Harriet stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Are you alright?"

It took a second for Naruto to say something and he forced a smile. "Of course Hari-Chan."

Frowning, Harriet crossed her arms. "Then why are you looking beat up?"

Naruto looked away. "No reason."

"Naru." Harriet said her childhood nickname for him causing Naruto to look at her.

After a second, Naruto sighed. "Mizuki-Teme spoke with me."

Harriet frowned as she sat down.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Naruto was whistling as he walked through the streets of Konoha his goggles were now replaced with the hitai-ate as some people looked at him in shock._

_ 'They'll get over it.' Naruto thought to himself as he continued on his way before sensing someone behind him and he turned to see Mizuki with a friendly smile._

_ "Naruto, congratulations on passing."_

_ "Thanks." Naruto didn't trust Mizuki that much but he didn't see anything wrong with the man saying congratulations. "I'm just happy to finally be a Ninja."_

_ Mizuki gave a nod, the smile never leaving his face and it did unsettle Naruto a bit. "Good, good." He said before he frowned. "Although it's too bad that you and your friend Harriet may be seperated in different Genin Squads."_

_ Naruto paused, wondering what Mizuki was going at._

_ "Although there is a way you may be able to be on a team with her." Mizuki trailed off. "Do you want to hear?"_

_ 'What does he have planned?' Naruto thought before hearing him out. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."_

_ "Great, the test is simple." Mizuki said clasping his hands. "There's a scroll inside the Hokage's Tower, the test is simply to get it and meet me by the shed in the forest tonight. How you do it will be up to you."_

_ 'Scroll?' Then Naruto thought of the possibility he was talking about. 'So that's his angle, the Forbidden Scroll.'_

_ But on the outside he smiled. "Sure thing Mizuki-Sensei, I'll have the scroll to you easily, dattebayo!"_

_ "That's the spirit." Mizuki said._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Wait, you mean you actually listened to him?!" Harriet asked in disbelief.

"Of course not." Naruto said as he continued.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, an old man with grey hair wearing white royal robes and a white hat with red on it had his eyes closed as he listened to the issue Naruto brought to his attention._

_ "So what you're saying is that Mizuki might be going rogue?" He said to Naruto as he breathed in smoke from his pipe._

_ "Hai Jiji-San." Naruto answered with a nod. "He came to me saying that it was a test to choose who could be on the Genin Team I joined."_

_ Hiruzen snorted a bit. "And he expected you to buy that?"_

_ "... Jiji-San, is it alright if I do this?" Naruto asked curiously._

_ "You have a plan?" Hiruzen asked with his fingers laced._

_ "Yes and I want to have him caught in the act." Naruto said with a nod. "But to do that I need the scroll."_

_ Hiruzen would normally not trust anyone with the Forbidden Scroll, especially a Genin, but he's known Naruto for awhile and he'll have a few Anbu's trail after him just in case Mizuki tried anything._

_ "Granted."_

_ "Alright... And Jiji?" Naruto smirked. "We're going to have to make it realistic."_

_ "Oh?" Now Hiruzen was amused. "And just how do you intend to make it look like you managed to steal from me?"_

_ "With my new secret technique." Naruto did some hand seals. "Oroike No Jutsu!" Smoke surrounded the boy._

_ Hiruzen blinked in confusion. 'Oroike no Ju-?' His thoughts were cut off as the smoke cleared to show Naruto now a naked young woman with blonde hair in pigtails as the smoke still covered the important parts. 'Whaaaaaa?!'_

_ Blood shot out of his nose as he fell backwards his feet in the air behind his desk, twitching every so often._

_ Turning back, Naruto grinned. "Oh man I just took down the Hokage!" He cheered before coughing. "Oh right, the scroll."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"What?" Harriet was shocked to hear that the Sandaime of all people was a pervert before she registered what Naruto did. "Oroike No Jutsu?!"

Naruto blinked, wondering why Harriet looked angry all of a sudden. "Hari-Chan?"

"Do you realize how demeaning that is?!" Harriet went off in anger. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I-It took Jiji down though." Naruto said as if that helped.

Doing a face palm, Harriet knew that she wouldn't get him to realize how wrong that was today. "Just continue."

Still looking confused, Naruto continued.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Naruto panted._

_ He's been by the shed for three hours now._

_ In a fit of boredom he opened the scroll to find a technique called the Kage Bushin and he enjoyed learning it but he grinned as footsteps approached. 'Show time.'_

_ But on looking up, Naruto went pale as he saw it was Iruka instead of Mizuki._

_ Quickly putting up a smile, Naruto got to acting. "Iruka-Sensei looks like you found me."_

_ "What are you doing?" Iruka asked looking annoyed. "You've pulled pranks before, but this?"_

_ "It's a part of the test isn't it?" Naruto asked going along with it since he knew Mizuki was most likely nearby._

_ "Test?" Iruka asked confusion overtaking his annoyance. "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Mizuki-Sensei told me where to find this scroll." Naruto said before he sensed Kunai's coming towards him but Iruka pushed him out of the way as he was stabbed through the leg and shoulderblade, being knocked into the shed. "__**IRUKA-SENSEI!**__"_

_ 'Screw acting, Mizuki-Teme just made my shit list.' Naruto thought in anger as he turned to see Mizuki with a smirk._

_ "Good job, Naruto-." Mizuki began before Naruto interrupted._

_ "I knew you've gone rogue, teme." Naruto snapped causing Mizuki to glare._

_ "If you knew then why did you steal the scroll?"_

_ "You seriously thought I stole the scroll?" Naruto laughed. "Jiji-San let me borrow it."_

_ Iruka looked surprised at that as he tore a Kunai out of his leg._

_ "And you trust the man who's been lying to you your whole life?" Mizuki said with a scoff._

_ "W-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion._

_ Mizuki calmly jumped down. "Oh you know, on why the whole village hates you."_

_ "__**NO MIZUKI!**__" Iruka shouted, realizing what the traitor was about to do._

_**-End Flashback-**_

Naruto paused unsure of what to say at this point.

"Naruto?" Harriet asked seeing him stop. "What is it?"

"Hari-Chan, do you think I'm a monster?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Wha?" Harriet looked confused at the sudden question. "What brought that on?"

"Just answer the question." Naruto said looking at her.

"Naruto, you're my best friend." Harriet said looking confused. "Why would I think you're a monster?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto took the plunge. "The Nine-Tailed Fox wasn't killed eleven years ago." He said further confusing Harriet. "The Fourth sealed it inside of a newborn baby."

"What does-?" Harriet's eyes widened as she recalled that Naruto was born on the day of the attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi No Kitsuine. "No way."

Naruto looked down in shame.

"So what?" Harriet had a determined look as Naruto met her gaze. "You didn't hurt anyone Naruto, you're still you."

"Hari-Chan, I have a demon sealed inside of me-."

"A scroll can contain a sealed Kunai, does that make the scroll the Kunai?" Harriet asked interrupting Naruto. "Just because the Kyuubi is sealed inside you it doesn't make you the Kyuubi."

After a second, Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Hari-Chan."

"So what happened with Mizuki-Teme?"

Naruto gave a grin.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Naruto was on his knees as Mizuki told him he was the Nine-Tailed Fox._

_ "The destruction, the death it was all your fault." Mizuki said as he pulled a fumma shuriken out from behind his back and prepared to throw it._

_ "__**NARUTO!**__" Iruka managed to tear the last of the Kunai's out and was about to run out there to shield the Genin he's looked to as a little brother._

_ Instead a puff of smoke went off around Naruto replacing him with a log._

_ "Wha?" Mizuki was cut off as Naruto kicked him from behind._

_ "Do yourself a favor and stay down." Naruto snarled in anger._

_ "You think you can beat me?" Mizuki laughed at the audacity of it._

_ "Maybe not alone." Naruto did the ram seal. "But maybe an army can, Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"_

_ The whole clearing filled with smoke before it cleared to show a thousand Naruto's surrounding him._

_ Mizuki fell to his behind in shock as the clones surged at him._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Solid clones?" Harriet asked in awe.

"Yup." Naruto had a smirk. "I kicked Mizuki-Teme's ass, got Iruka-Sensei to the hospital and returned the scroll, getting a nice B-Rank Mission for my file out of it."

"Lucky!" Harriet pouted at missing out on a B-Rank Mission.

Naruto laughed at Harriet's face. "Come on Hari-Chan I'm sure you'll get a few solo missions of your own."

"But not right from the start." Harriet said with a laugh of her own.

A rumbling noise caused Naruto to sheepishly grin.

"Do we have any leftovers in the fridge?" Naruto asked curiously.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well not much action here since it's only the beginning.**

** I had Naruto do the face off against Mizuki alone because I felt that began his defining moment.**

** Harriet will get her own fair share of shining moments as time goes on.**

** Now onto reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Yes they will.**

** SKARMORY357: ... Good point, I'll change the title.**

** Ddragon21: I will not confirm or deny this pairing at this moment.**

** Coldblue: Don't be sorry, I've already done the beginning, it's just that I want to get to writing the part where he dons the identity Dark Phantom, but I keep trying not to rush myself. Now for your questions. 1) ... You must've read my mind because I planned to do suggestions 1,2,3 and 5. Not sure about 4 because I'm not sure what Justu's to have Harriet learn yet. 2) Huh, I'll give it some thought. 3) It's no problem I encourage these types of questions because they help write the stories.**

** Solartiger: Thanks.**

** TheBlackSeaReaper: I'm glad to hear that.**

** Lol Troll: ... What website?**

** Foxchick1: Thanks and I hope you like this update.**

** Now here is a question I want to ask**

** Should I have Naruto find out about Harriet's abused past and if so how will he react to it?**

** Alright, Spidey signing out.**


End file.
